Call it KARMA
by psiek
Summary: Brooke will do NeThing 2 protect her sister Peyton from heart ache even if it means takin on the Wealthy, High Class-heartless Lucas Scott herself! Can she survive the wrath of the cold-hearted Blonde? Can KARMA change Lucas's Perspective on LOVE. REVISED
1. Heart Broken

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or is in any way affiliated with OTH- I'm just a huge huge BRUCAS FAN!! :0)

A/N: Hi guys… Okay so I know I shouldn't be starting a new story and all… but I couldn't help it.

Background History:

Cold-hearted Playboy **Lucas Eugene Scott** is the son of wealthy billionaire Mayor **Dan Scott**. His mother **Debra Scott** past away when he was young leaving him in the hands of his father. Ever since his mother's death, Dan has remarried a few times leaving Lucas's life spiralling out of control without the father figure guidance.

**Nathaniel Royal Lee**, cousin/best friend to Lucas and boyfriend to **Haley James** as well as best friends to **Jake James** has tried his best in guiding the blue-eyed blonde in the right direction. He also works as Lucas's CEO for the car dealerships the Scott's own.

**Brooklyn Penelope** and **Peyton Elizabeth** are daughters of middle class Café owner **Karen Roe**. Karen has raised her pure, innocent, caring, very loving-big hearted daughters out of love and has taught them that nothing is more important than family and friends, and that money can't buy you happiness.

**Here's what you need to know**- This story contains the main Cast, but the story line is way, I mean **WAY** outside of **OTH's REALM**. Nothing in season's 1-6 has happened. Not all the casts are in this story, but read along and watch as our FAVs appear!! It may get confusing at first, but it'll all tie in….

ENJOY…

"Peyton, Peyton honey please wake up" cried Brooke as tears streamed down her face.

"Please be okay" she begged, cried and pleaded for her older sister to wake up. "Please Peyton"

"Peyton honey, please-please be okay" shouted Karen as they ran along the gurney that was being pushed down the hospital hallway "Wake up" she screamed "I need you to wake up for me honey. Open your eyes honey; please smile at mommy" she cried

"Peyton, please be okay" yelled the brunette as she shook her "Peyton do you hear me honey, do you hear me calling you? Mom and I need you to wake up" Peyton was covered in blood from head to toe as she was in and out of being conscious unaware of what was going on. Her eyes than rolled back as Brooke sobbed harder

-Flashbacks are in italic-

_Holding a smile to her face, Peyton Roe took a deep breath as she slowly but graciously made her way past all the stares and whispers towards the handsome blonde that held her heart._ "_Why did you come for" he shouted angry as he turned to face her "Who the hell invited you here?"_

"Peyton" gasp Karen as she felt her heart stop

Mom" shouted Brooke as she watched her mother fall weak in the knees at the sight of blood pouring out of her sister's mouth. "Mom" she yelled again as a nurse rushed to her side.

"I need a wheelchair STAT"

"_Hey Nate" smiled Brooke_

"_Hey, what's going on?" he replied_

"_Oh I'm just looking for Peyton; have you seen her?"_

"_What; don't tell me you guys are leaving already?" as she nodded her head "What? Why? The party hasn't even started yet Brooke" he chuckled "I'll tell you what" he said not giving her a chance to object "Will you please hold this for me" he asked as he handed her a champagne flute_

"_Nate?" she questioned confused _

"_We're going to go party it up" he smirked leading her towards the party area_

"_What? __Oh, Nate no, no, Nate!" she protested as he pushed her along "I'm only here to pick up Peyton-"_

"_I'm going to ask you again" sneered the blue eyed blonde as the room grew silent "What the hell are you doing here in my house?"_

"_Oh well you see" she said as she glanced around at all the eyes that were now focused on her "Nate actually invited me tonight. He told me that you were leaving for California and I thought I'd bring you a going away gift" she smiled holding a bouquet of beautiful star gazers_

"_Flowers" he scoffed "I don't need your cheap pathetic flowers Peyton" he smirked not pleased by the gesture. "Next time if you want to get me something, get something that would suit me; but if you think about it- can you really afford something like that?" he grinned making a big scene as giggles and chuckles went around the room. "You know, I've never actually said anything to you before because you're friends with my best friend Nathan; but let me tell you the truth about something" they lock eyes "When you go out of your way for me, or when you try to get close to me- it doesn't make me notice you. Do you honestly think that I would give a girl like you the time of day?" he lashed out as tears weld up in her eyes_

"_I mean come on I'm high class Peyton and you're obviously not. I'm so way out of your league" he smirked_

"_Peyt-"_ _Brooke and Nathan stood there confused as they walked into an erie-very silent room_

"_I thought this was a party Nate?" she whispered as they made their way over towards all the commotion._

"_I thought so too" he replied puzzled as they glanced around the room "What the hell-"_

"_I will never in a million years fall in love with a girl like you, nor will I ever give you the time or day Peyton; so wake the hell up from your pathetic fantasy" Brooke's mouth dropped open as she angry glared at the blonde bastard tearing her sister down_

"_Excuse me" said Peyton as she left in a hurry brushing past her sister without a glance_

"_Peyt-" the blonde brush past her sister not making eye contact_

"_Peyton" yelled Nathan "Peyton where are you going; come back" he shouted _

"_You are such an arrogant bastard Lucas Scott" shouted Brooke as she threw the champagne into the blonde's face as he glowered at her._

"_Peyton" yelled Brooke as she chased after her sister "Peyton honey wait for me; lets talk about this. Peyton" she screamed just as the curly blonde turned the corner not attentive to her surroundings. "Peyton please slow down" Just then a car came out of no where as it ploughs right into the blonde "No, no, no" yelled Brooke as she raced over towards her. _

"_HELP SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP ME" she cried "Wake up, please wake up Peyt; you're okay, you have to be okay"_

"Peyton honey, please wake up"

"Ms this is the furthest you can go" said the nurse

"No, no I have to be with my sister" she exclaimed "I have to make sure she's okay; she needs me"

"I'm sorry but all you can do now is wait. The doctor will be out as soon as he knows something"

…

3 years later

"So Jules, what do you think of the arrangement?" asked Nathan

"Its' beautiful" she replied as a smile formed at her face "Whomever you hired did it perfectly; it's exactly the way I wanted it! Dan will love it" she beamed as Nathan couldn't help but smile

"Well I _hate_ it!" came a voice from behind as they all turned around "There's nothing remotely beautiful about it" he barked as Jules stayed quiet.

"Lucas what the hell is your problem" barked Nathan pulling his best friend a few feet away "Jules worked so hard in wanting it to be perfect. Why are you being such a _jackass_!"

"It doesn't matter why" he replied "What matters is the fact that I hate it. The arrangement is for the party being thrown in my honour for my return home. My step mommy dearest should have researched my likes and dislikes before placing this god for saking crappy order" Nathan sent her a look of apology "Let me ask you something, why the hell are these roses all red _huh_?"

"Because red is the color of _happiness_ and _love_" she replied speaking up as Lucas rolled his eyes

"Well like I said, the party is being thrown in my honour not my fathers. If you want to please him, check your calendar for the correct dates" he roared "Let me tell you something else Jules" he sneered as they locked eyes "I hate the color RED with a passion so embed it in your thick skull." Jules shook her head in disbelief at his harsh words

"What the heck is going on? Sounds like someone's on a rampage" asked the brunette as she made her way over towards her employees.

"Uh, he doesn't like our arrangement Brooke" replied Bevin and Millie sheepishly

"Who doesn't like our arrangement?" she asked confused

"_Him_- that guy next to Nathan" they replied in unison as the brunette walked over upset

"Lucas" hissed Nathan as the blonde slowly turned around to face his friend "You're way out of line here. She's your step mother, show her some respect" Just then Lucas and Brooke locked eyes as he smirked ignoring her as if she wasn't even there.

"I want this arrangement gone and I want a new one filled with just yellow roses"

"Well, that's not going to happen" barked Brooke as she walked over towards them. Lucas kept his back to her as he listened on fumed "I won't change it for you because if I do, then that means I have to change everything else along with it to make the colors work; not to mention yellow isn't a very popular color right now so it'll be hard to find it. If you place an order now I won't guarantee you that I'll even have the arrangements done by 7pm tonight. Regardless I still won't do it for you" Nathan and Jules stood there silently smirking.

"Brooke" hissed both Millie and Bevin as they stood there shocked "He's an important client" they whispered as she didn't care.

"Nate, if the people you hire can't fulfil their duties I suggest you find someone new. I don't have the time to stand here and listen to excuses on why they can't complete a simple task given to them"

"First off, I own my own shop" she sneered "and secondly I don't work for this hall jackass! My company was hired for this job; so if you want to hire someone new or make any changes by all means do so, but first pay up for our services" she hissed

"Pay up for _your_ services" he chuckled as she glared at him from behind "You want my money for that piece of crap you call a design" he exclaimed baffled

"Yeah that's right" she said taking a step towards him as he kept his back to her "because without money and power, people like you are worthless"

"YOU'RE WAY OUT OF LINE" he shouted as he turned around to face her "DO YOU KNOW WHO THE HELL YOU'RE TALKING TOO HERE?" he barked as they angrily stared each other down

"_Wow_ thank you for turning around and talking to me face to face like rational adults" she roared "Now you actually have some class in my eyes" he glared at her "Just send me a check for my days services and you can also find a new company because I will not take orders from a jackass like you. Good bye Lucas Scott" she lashed out before leaving the room.

Nathan and Jules couldn't help but grin at the scene that just unfolded right in front of them just as Lucas turned around shooting evil daggers at the two

…

"Who the hell is she Nate? Does she know who I am?" he barked "How dare she talks to me like that"

"Dude Luke, you aren't the freaking president so she can talk to you any way she wants too" he replied patting the blonde's shoulder

"Who is she Nate?" he asked once again ignoring the brunette's last statement

"What are you planning on doing?"

"Nothing that concerns you" he hissed "I will not let her talk to me like that though!"

"If you're planning on doing something to get back at her then you can forget it!"

"Nate" he replied

"You positive you won't do anything to Brooke once you find out who she is?"

"Brooke" he smirks "That's a pretty name for a pretty girl, but she totally lacks personality. She's rude, impolite-bad manured and obnoxious. Out of my 25 years of being, I've never met a woman so foul and disrespectful like her"

"Oh you are so way off buddy! Brooke is a wonderful woman- selfless, beautiful, compassionate and loving. I've known her forever and I've never had a problem with her. _You on the other hand_-are always the cause of the problem" Lucas rolled his eyes

"Compassionate and loving" he scoffed "Did you hear the things that were coming out of her mouth?! She called me a _jackass_!"

"Well you are a _jackass_ Luke!"

"Oh I see where this is going" he chuckled "I bet she wants to be near me!" Nathan's mouth dropped open "She knows I'm this wealthy, powerful-high class guy and she wants my attention"

"You are so unbelievable; will you seriously pull your head out of your ass Luke cuz I know for a fact that _that's_ not it. If anything I bet she's just seeking revenge for her older sister"

"_Revenge for her sister_? What the hell are you talking about Nate? What does her _revenge_ have to do with me?"

"It has everything to do with you. Brooke's older sister is Peyton" Lucas shrugged "You don't remember who _Peyton_ is do you?" he asks as Lucas was deep in thought

…

"Peyt" said Julian as he walked over towards her. "Peyt" he said again smiling at his 25 year old, curly blonde beautiful girlfriend who was lost in her own thoughts "Peyt, woohoo"

"Yes" she replied smiling once she snapped back into reality

"What's going on? You don't look too happy; what are you thinking about?"

"It's nothing" she replied "I'm just thinking about our wedding; it's in two days baby. I guess I'm just trying to figure out what else needs to be finished here"

"Peyt, don't stress too much over it _okay_" he said taking her hands into his "I just want you to relax and just be happy. I promise you I will take care of everything with the help of your bubbly-cheery over excited sister" he chuckled as Peyton couldn't help but laugh "I promise it'll be the wedding of your dreams"

"MmMmMmhz I love you" she smiled

"I love you too" he replied brushing his lips against hers

…

"Jules told me what happened earlier today Lucas" sigh Dan disappointed in his son behavior

"Oh my step mommy dearest went tattle tailing on me; did she?" he chuckled as Keith glared at him

"Lucas, she's trying here and all I ask is you give her a chance. Is it really that hard?"

"Give her a chance; why the hell should I give her a chance when you don't even give me the time of day and you're my father!" he lashed out "When I went to California did you once ever call, email or stopped by to see how I was doing?" he shouted "You never had a place for me in your heart"

"You were busy touring! How am I suppose to know where you are?"

"Don't give me that crap dad!" he barked "You and I both know that Jules or _who ever my step mommy is_-will always be more important to you than me; and I'm your damn son!

"WELL LOOK AT YOU" shouted Dan "YOUR HEART IS FULL OF PURE HATRED; HOW THE HELL IS ANYONE GOING TO LOVE YOU _HUH_?! WHY DON'T YOU ASK YOURSELF LUCAS, WHY YOUR OWN FATHER CAN'T STAND TO LOVE WHO YOU'VE BECOME?! YOU'VE ONLY BEEN BACK A WEEK AND YOU'VE GIVEN ME NOTHING BUT HEADACHES! I NEVER ONCE IMAGINED _YOU_- MY SON TO TURN OUT LIKE TH-"

"WHAT ABOUT YOU! DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I WANTED YOU AS A FATHER?" He barked as Dan was taken back "TAKING THAT YOU CREATED ME, I DIDN'T HAVE THE OPPRUTUNITY TO CHOOSE A FATHER FIGURE; SO I'M STUCK WITH YOU!! IF YOU WANT TO BLAME ANYONE FOR MY SCREW UPS LOOK IN THE MIRROR DAD! I'M YOUR SON AREN'T I?!"

"LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT" he barked as he watched his only son walk away "COME BACK HERE YOU UNGREATFUL; Ah-_AH_" he yelped as he grabbed his chest in agony "SsSsS…. AH"

"Dan, Dan oh god Dan" shouted Jules as she rushes over towards her husband "Dan-" she cried

…

* * *

So this is an actual re-write of the first Chapter of this story. I realized that when I was re-reading it myself, it may have come off as a little _okay _most likely _very _confusing lol _heck_ it may still be very confusing, but please bare with me! It will all tie in!! :0)

I wanted though to thank:

Brucas True Love, dianehermans, Long live Brucas, BrookenLucas4ev03, BrookeScott3, Brucas10, educatedbum, BDavisLScott23, peterclaire, brulian equals forbidden love, ashstalker, dee

For their reviews the first time!! YoOoOoOoOu guys RoOoOoOoOck!! :0)

* * *

Check out "All For Love & We Belong Together"

* * *

Newho… Last But not Least** … **

**R**e**v**i**e**w **F**or **M**eeh **Y**eah … **J**ust **C**lick the "**R**e**v**i**e**w **T**h**i**s **St**o**ry/C**ha**pt**e**r**" **B**utton- **L**ocated at the **B**ottom **C**enter of **P**age and let me know what you all think …

- **P**heary**W**inkle!-


	2. It's All For The Best

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or is in any way affiliated with OTH Characters- I'm just a huge, _huge_ BRUCAS FAN!! :0)

**Br**u**ca**s F**an**s- Check Out My Other Stories "**We Belong Together**" & "**All For Love**" Still in Progress :0)

Here's the next chapter... Enjoy

"_Lets get you home Peyt" smiled Julian as he handed over her helmet._

"Dan honey calm down" begged Jules "Don't let Lucas upset you anymore than he already has; it's not good for your heart. Maybe you should stay home tonight and rest up"

"No, no I'll be fine" he replied "We have to go tonight" he sighed "Otherwise Lucas will stir up more trouble then he already has and most importantly, I will not allow him to disrespect you anymore. You are my wife, his step mother. He has to learn to accept that" Jules nodded

"Are you sure you're up to going tonight; if you're not feeling well"

"I'm fine" he reassured her. "We should get going" she nodded

"_WELL LOOK AT YOU" shouted Dan "YOUR HEART IS FULL OF PURE HATRED; HOW THE HELL IS ANYONE GOING TO LOVE YOU HUH?! WHY DON'T YOU ASK YOURSELF LUCAS, WHY YOUR OWN FATHER CAN'T STAND TO LOVE WHO YOU'VE BECOME?! YOU'VE ONLY BEEN BACK A WEEK AND YOU'VE GIVEN ME NOTHING BUT HEADACHES! LUCAS, I NEVER ONCE IMAGINED YOU- MY SON TO TURN OUT LIKE THIS-"_ BEEP, BEEP, BEEP" Lucas heard as it snapped him out of reality "SHIT" he cursed as he had to maneuver off to the side of the road. "Damn motorcyclist" he shouted jumping out of his Mercedes convertible compressor "Are you drunk or something asshole! That's why you don't try to pass someone when a truck is coming at full speed!" he roared as the motorcyclist sped off "God" he barked before jumping back into his car

"Jules" groaned Dan "Jules! Jules honey! Jules" he shouted as they were both covered in blood.

_Peyton took a deep breath as she slowly pulled herself towards Julian before everything went black_

"Excuse me, my sister was brought in tonight" exclaimed Brooke as she and Karen arrived at the hospital "Can you tell us what happened?"

"Your sister's name?" asked the nurse as Brooke kept her arms wrapped her mother

"Peyton Roe"

"_Peyton Roe_" repeated the nurse "Looks like she's still in the ICU mom. The doctor hasn't come out yet"

"Oh god; why is this happening again Brooke?" cried Karen

"_Mr. Scott" said Dr. Copeland as he came out 30minutes later _

"_How is she?"_

"_I'm sorry Mr. Scott, we did everything we could" he stood there as he felt his knees buckle right under him _

"_Jules" he cried as tears streamed down his cheeks "Jules! OH GOD Jules! NO!" he shouted punching the wall "NO, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! JULES, I-I'M SORRY, GOD I'M SO SORRY"_

"God why hasn't the doctor come out yet; what's taking them so long?"

"Mom" said Brooke as she walked over towards her "Why don't you sit down; you've been on your feet all day at the café"

"Your sister has to be okay, she just has too"

"She will be mom. Peyton's a fighter" she replied wrapping her arm around her mother "_God, please let her be okay_" begged Brooke out loud in her head. Just then the doctor came out as the trio jumped up to their feet

"_Luke you should postpone this party and go be with your dad at the hospital. He's going to need you; from what I hear Jules' not doing good- she might not even make it"_

"_That's just it" sneered Lucas "She's just my step mother" Nathan shook his head in disbelief "When my mother died, he didn't even mourn very long before he remarried. I'll give him maybe 30days tops before he moves on to the next"_

"_Lucas" shouted Nathan as Lucas walked off towards the party with his date on his arm_

"Doctor Smith, how is she; how's my daughter?"

"Mrs. Roe, Peyton's fine" he replied as tears streamed down their cheeks "She's out of danger"

"Can we see her?" asked Brooke as she squeezed Karen's hand

"Yes" he nodded "She's still in the recovery room at the moment. She'll be there for another hour or so. They will be bringing her up to her room in a bit, so you can check with the nurses to see what room she'll be in"

"Thank you, thank you so much" they replied

"Did you hear that mom, she's okay" said Brooke as she wiped away Karen's tears.

"She's got guardian angels watching over her that's for sure" smiled Karen "I'm going to go check in with the nurses" Brooke and Mouth nodded

"Brookie, how are we going to pay for all this?" asked Mouth as they watched their mother head towards the nurse's station. "We just finished paying off Peyton's last accident and now this-" Brooke took a deep breath as she thought about it

"_Please tell them that I will take care of all the financial arrangements and if there's anything they need tell them not to hesitate in asking me. What did you find out Rachel?" Dan asked his personal accountant "Who are they; do I know them?"_

"_I will and no" she replied "Maybe we should talk about this later Dan, when you're-"_

"_Please Rachel- I need to know" she nodded _

"_Peyton Elizabeth Roe and Julian Baker were the other couple that was involved in tonight's accident. They're an engaged to be married in a few days" Dan cringed_

"_H-How are they?" _

"_Ms. Roe is out of harms way; she's actually being brought up to her room as we speak and as for Mr. Baker" They locked eyes "He didn't make it. He had severe injuries to the head and they did the best they could-"_

"_I will apologize to both families personally, but in the mean time, please tell them that if there's anything, I mean anything they need-"_

"_I will" she replied "Do you want me to make arrangements for-"_

"_I will do it myself" he replied "I owe it to Jules" she nodded "I already placed a call to my in-laws"_

"_Hales, what's wrong?" asked Nathan as he walked over towards his girlfriend "Hales, baby what's wrong?"_

"_J-Jules, s-she's; no" she cried as tears streamed down her cheeks "NO! NO!" she shouted _

"_IT'S NOT TRUE, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"_

"_Jules what Hales?" he asked confused as he wrapped his arms around her as she broke down "Baby what's wrong?"_

"_Hey guys" said Jake as he entered the living room to find his sister hysterical in Nathan's arms. "W-What's going on?" he asked alarmed rushing over towards them_

"_Jake, J-Jules, she's-"_

"_She's what Hales?" he asked panicking "She's what?"_

"_S-She-and-Dan-they-were-involved-in-a-car-accident-tonight-and-oh-god-s-she-didn't-make-it" she sobbed as Nathan rubbed circles along her back comforting her "They-did-everything-they-could-at-the-hospital-to-save-her-but-t-they-couldn't!" _

"_What?" both he and Nathan gasp in shock as they tried to function what just came out of her mouth._

…

"Mom why don't you go home and get some rest"

"Brooke"

"I promise I will call you as soon as she wakes up. You can come back first thing in the morning; but only if you get some rest yourself"

"Who's the mother here honey" they chuckled

"I'm just worried about you mom; you're working to hard"

"So are you Brooke; look at you sweetie, you're getting too skinny-"

"Mom, I'm fine I promise"

"Okay, but call me if-"

"I know" she smiled "Please try to get some rest. You heard Doctor Smith, Peyt's out of harms way" Karen nodded

"I love you"

"I love you too" She walked them out as she headed back towards the elevator. She decided to stop and get some water at the vending machine before heading back up to Peyton. "Damn machine" she cursed as the water bottle got stuck "Ugh" she silently groaned irritated. Jake just happened to be walking by as he shook the machine for her. He then handed her the water bottle as she thanked him and walked off. He then put in his money as he wanted a soda. The machine of course eats his damn money as he too now curses at it. Brooke walked back over as she puts in the money for him and hands him the soda. They shared smiles as they parted ways. A smile forms at his mouth as he watches her walk into the elevator.

As Brooke walks back into Peyton's room, she panics as Peyton was no where to be found "Excuse me" she asked the Nurse "W-Where's my sister; is she okay?"

"Ms. Peyton Roe?" asked the Nurse as Brooke nodded "She's been moved to room 305" Brooke let out the breath she was holding "We sorry, we didn't mean to scare you. It's just when we went looking for you, you were gone"

"It's okay" smiled Brooke "Why did she get moved?"

"We were given orders to move her into a bigger room and if there's anything you need please let us know" Brooke thanked them as she entered the room

"Hi, I'm Dan Scott" he said as he introduced himself

"Brooke Roe" she replied shaking his hand

"I was the other party who was involved in the accident. Can we talk?" she nodded as they sat down on the couch "I wanted to apologize to you and your family for everything that's happened tonight. It was an accident; I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I take full responsibility; so you and your family will not have to worry about a thing. I have asked for there to be a doctor around the clock to tend to your sister's every need. I will personally stop by and check in on Ms. Roe to make sure she's getting the best care. I promise; you have my word Brooke"

"Thank you so much Mr. Scott"

…

"Julian" murmured Peyton "Julian" she said again as Brooke rushed to her side

"Peyt, honey" she smiled as the curly blonde opened up her eyes

"Brooke, where's Julian?" she asked alarmed

"Julian, uh Julian's in a different room" she lied as she remember the doctor telling them that Peyton couldn't take on stress

"I want to see Julian, Brookie take me to see Julian" she said as she started to get up

"Peyton _wait_- the doctor doesn't want you getting up until you're fully recovered and as for Julian, uh they're not allowing him to have visitors just yet, so please try and relax" she begged

"Is it bad? Is Julian okay?"

"Uh- he's _fine_; please try and relax Peyt"

"You're sure he's fine?" she pushed as the brunette nodded unable to look her sister in the eyes

"I'll go check on his progress, but as for now I need you to relax and get some rest" Peyton nodded as she closed her eyes and relaxed into her pillows. Brooke took a deep breath as tears welded up in her eyes. She hated lying to Peyton, but the doctor warned them about Peyton being stress free until she's fully recovered. Brooke then sat down on the bed as she watched her sister sleep

…

"Good morning dad" smirked Lucas as he joined the older Scott at the breakfast table "I feel as if today and every day from now ons going to be great" Dan rolled his eyes livid

"If you have time after work, I would appreciate it if you stopped by the chapel. We're holding a ceremony for Jules today"

"No can do. I have a dinner date with Lindsey"

"Who's this Lindsey person?" he exclaimed fumed "Is she that important that you can't go to your step mother's funeral?"

"She's not that important"

"Then why the hell are you leading her on Lucas?" he barked "When are you going to grow up! Damn it Lucas, can't you just show Jules some respect these last few days?!" he roared as Lucas chuckled

"Dad" he sneered as they locked eyes "When Jules was alive, I never showed her any respect, and now that she's dead it's no different. Why should I care; an another thing" he said bitterly "She's not my mother, she's just another wife to you"

"LUCAS!" he shouted smacking the coffee cup out of the blondes hand as it spilt everywhere "Your heart is full of hatred. I can't believe how cold hearted you have become!" he lashed out as Lucas glowered at him

"YOU DID THIS TO ME" he shouted as Dan took a step back at his son's words "Let me ask you something Dad" exclaimed Lucas tears welded up in his eyes as they had their backs to each other "If today was the day of my funeral, and your new wife didn't want to go" Dan listened on "Would you be this upset with her as you are with me?!" Dan turned around to face his son as Lucas side glanced towards him

Silence

Dan sighed as he stormed off leaving a hurt Lucas as tears streamed down the blonde's cheeks.

…

"Special delivery for Ms. Peyton Roe" she smiled as the nurse brought in a beautiful flower arrangement.

"Brooke" she called out for her sister "Brooke" She then reached over as she grabbed the card

"Wow, look at that" smiled Brooke as she walked in "Who are the flowers from?"

"Mr. Dan Scott; why is Lucas's father sending me flowers to me? How does he know about the accident?"

Silence

"Uh, because Mr. Scott was the one who hit you"

"This is my karma wasn't it Brooke?" she asked as tears welded up in her eyes

"Peyt, come on don't say that sweetie"

"Looks like Mr. Scott is really nice towards me"

"Well not all fathers and sons are alike" Just then there was a knock at the door

"Hi" said Dan as he walked in carrying a gift basket

"Mr. Scott" both girls said in unison as they welcomed him in

"Please take it easy Peyton" she smiled nodding "Thank you for the flowers and the gifts Mr. Scott"

"Dan, please call me _Dan_" they nodded "I was talking to Brooke the other day, and she told me your family's from Tree hill too"

"Yeah what a small world" she smiled

"You're about the same age as my son Lucas, do you know two know each other?" Peyton glanced over towards Brooke who nodded

"Uh yeah we're acquittances. I'm good friends with Nathan" Dan smiled

"So you're all friends. If I knew I would have told Lucas to swing by and see you"

"Oh uh that's not necessary Mr. Scott" piped in Brooke "Lucas is busy and Peyton's about to be released anyways"

"Yeah Brooke's right" added Peyton

"Oh okay" he smiled "But Peyton you and Brooke have to stop calling me Mr. Scott. We're all from the same town and our friends all know each other. I consider us friends from now on" both girls smiled as they nodded their heads

"Okay Mr. Sco; uh I mean Dan" she replied as they chuckled

"Well I better get going" he said "If I want to make it in time for your fiancé's funeral-"

"Uh Mr. Scott, Mr. Scott" exclaimed Brooke as she tried to change the subject but it was too late as Peyton had shock written all over her face

"Mr. Scott, whose funeral?"

"Uh" he said looking over at Brooke "_Uh_-"

"Mr. Scott, whose funeral; did you say my fiancé Julian's?"

"Peyton honey" said Brooke as she rushed to her older sister's side

"Tell me the truth Brooke, Julian's not a few doors down is he?! He's not okay like you said he was is he? You lied to me didn't you Brooke?" she cried as tears welded up in both their eyes

"Uh Peyton, you see" she said looking over towards Dan "Peyton"

"No I have to go find Julian" she exclaimed as she pulled out her IV

"Peyton please don't do that" begged Brooke as she tried to calm Peyton down

"I have to go to him" she cried as she ran towards the door "Let me go Brooke, I want to see Julian"

"Peyton please" cried Brooke as she wrapped he arms around her sister from behind pulling her away from the door "I'm not letting you go Peyton, please-"

"Please Brooke" begged Peyton as she fell to the ground sobbing "Let me find him; Julian loves me with all his heart and soul. What am I suppose to do with out him?" she sobbed uncontrollably as she grabbed onto Brooke's leg. Brooke then got down onto her knees as she comforted her sister

"Please Brooke, let me go. I need to go see him"

"Peyton" said Dan as he too squatted down to their level "I will take you to him. I understand where you're coming from and if it was me I'd go too" Both girls hung on to each other as they cried

"Peyton honey" said Karen as tears rolled down her cheeks

"Mom" she cried as Karen wrapped her arms around her oldest broken daughter

"I need to do this alone" they nodded

"Brooke I thought you were going to wait until after the burial to tell Peyton about Julian"

"It was my fault" said Dan "I let it slip, I'm sorry" Karen nodded

"He would have wanted her here Mom" said Brooke as she wrapped her arms around her mother

…

"Brooke, I think that Mr. Scott is a little too generous towards us. I mean do you honestly think it's wise that he's spending so much time with Peyton?" asked Karen worried

"Mom-"

"No, really think about it honey. Instead of going to his wife's memorial services, he picked up Peyt and brought her to Julian's; and now for the past 2 ½ weeks he's spent everyday with her."

"It's a good thing mom. Think of it as he's making up for the way his son treated Peyton. He was awful to her remember"

"Brooke"

"Mom" said the brunette as she took a hold of Karen's hands "Don't think too much about it okay. I mean its' better that he's nice to us instead of him being mean like his cold hearted son. Peyton has crossed a lot of bad things in her life; isn't it about time that she finds happiness and moved on?" Karen nodded just as Brooke's phone went off

"Hello?" she answered

"Brooke where are you?" asked Bevin

"I'm on my way to the store now" she mouthed good bye to Karen as she hurried out the door "Why what's wrong?"

"Well you see we have a customer here who's looking for something in particular"

"Okay well take down the order and I'll be there in a few"

"We already did-"

"Okay that's perfect; I'm just pulling in now"

"Thank god" mouthed Bevin as they hung up

"I'm here, I'm here" she whispered setting her things down before she approached the customer

"Hi, what can I do for you sir?" she asked all cheerie until they came face to face. Her smiled soon turned into upside down

…

* * *

A/N: I hope it's still not confusing, but if it is... Like I said... Bare with me _okay_!! Thanks for reading... :0)

* * *

**R**e**v**i**e**w **F**or **M**eeh **Y**eah … **J**ust **C**lick the "**R**e**v**i**e**w **T**h**i**s **St**o**ry/C**ha**pt**e**r**" **B**utton- **L**ocated at the **B**ottom **C**enter of **P**age and let me know what you all think …

- **P**heary**W**inkle!-


End file.
